


7:05 A.M

by hestherewithme



Series: Collection of Random Crisscolfer Drabbles. [19]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hestherewithme/pseuds/hestherewithme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day ficlet Highschool!CC</p><p>(Slightly inspired by a OUAT episode)</p>
            </blockquote>





	7:05 A.M

_‘Okay. Deep breaths. Don’t make it obvious you got winded just from running a few blocks.’_

Chris thought as he settled into his booth.

The booth was his now.

He came here everyday before school, and never saw anyone sitting in it. Perhaps it was because nobody wanted to come to a diner that didn’t know their own specialties or made the neighborhood’s worst club sandwiches.

But Chris never ordered more than a bottle of water, sometimes even a milkshake if he felt like treating himself.

But the real treat was catching a glimpse of that boy.

Now, Chris liked to think he was quite mature for a sixteen-year-old.

He avoided any stereotypical actions that could classify him as an annoying teenager. He had enough to worry about, but by being a little more respectful to others, he found out that it improved his reputation with most adults.

He wasn’t impulsive. He kept cursing to a minimum and always under his breath. He didn’t sneak out or go to parties, but sadly those things weren’t because of his own choice.

And he didn’t have crushes. Well, he tried not to. It was easy to suppress and ignore those feelings, because he knew they were temporary, he wouldn’t even remember them in five years.

Chris decided that he’d been doing for the last few weeks wasn’t about feelings, it was curiosity.

He just wanted to know more about that guy.

The one who sadly didn’t go to his high-school, which was why Chris had to catch him here.

Chris was sure that if he saw him at school on a daily basis he’d probably get tired of him eventually. Definitely.  

But six and a half minutes every weekday were not enough to form an opinion.

But they were enough for Chris to get there exactly at 7:05 A.M, and that’s what time it was now.

The electronic beep indicated someone had entered and Chris quickly gathered himself, pretending to be invested in the laminated menu on his table.

Surely enough, it was  _him_.

He wore a uniform, blazer included, which Chris had found to belong to some fancy private school. He would order the same thing, ever single time. 

He always seemed to be either singing, humming or dancing. Or a combination of all three.

He had a permanent smile on his face, which seemed outrageous because it was seven in the morning. 

His stalkee might have been a little older, but Chris couldn’t be sure. Chris looked younger than everyone in his class anyway.

Chris decided that there was no point in denying how good looking this guy was. If he was planning to be over him in a while, he might as well appreciate the stranger while he could. It seemed unfair though, puberty was a punishment, but this boy must have eluded it. Chris couldn’t imagine him  _not_ being handsome.  

He didn’t come alone today. And his friends seemed exactly like the ones Chris had expected him to have. Preppy, loud and most likely obnoxious. But they were good for something, they yelled out the boy’s name.

Darren.

_‘Even his name is attractive. Or somehow makes him more attractive. Shit.’_

And then Darren laughed, and Chris realized his plan to get over him wasn’t as simple as he anticipated.

The next day was hectic for Chris. He missed his alarm, gotten ready in a rush, and just before he could run out of his house his mother insisted that he have breakfast before he left.

“Mom. I’m going to be late.” he whined.

“For what? I know for a fact your school doesn’t start for another hour. Where have you been running off to every morning?”

“I…I’ve been working on some projects for extra credit.” he answered meekly.

His mother shook her head, not believing a word, “Just promise me you’re not getting into any trouble.”

“I promise.”

After setting the world-record for ‘fastest cereal eater’, Chris dashed to the diner hoping to make it on time. By the time he got there, it was fifteen minutes after Darren would have supposedly left. 

He entered the diner anyway, just to make sure. And he was right, the diner was empty. He sat down to catch his breath and rolled his eyes at how he was acting right now.

But before Chris could admonish himself further, an electronic beep, comforting gush of fresh air, and a certain curly-haired boy’s entrance made him feel better. 

Chris wanted to believe otherwise, but he knew it was sheer coincidence that Darren was late today as well. He had to be late, right?

And then Darren left, and Chris decided not to put too much hope into what had happened.

Everyone at school was busy putting up Valentine decorations for the following day, and that left Chris more annoyed than usual.

 _‘Get a grip. This stupid thing with Darren needs to end. Now.’_ Then the image of Darren smiling popped into his mind.  _‘Okay. One more week. And then you’re done.’_

The next morning he got up on time, making sure to grab some of his mom’s heart shaped cookies before he left.

He was got to the diner early, hoping to get settled into his booth comfortably. When he opened the door, he stopped dead in his tracks. Because sitting in his booth, nervously looking right at him, was Darren.

He immediately stood up and smiled at Chris walking up to him with his hand behind his back.

“Hi. It’s Chris, right?” he said.

“Uhh…yeah? How’d you know?.” Chris stuttered out, shocked by what was going on.

“Diner lady told me.  Umm, this is for you,” he said, holding out a single rose, “unless you don’t like roses. But I took off all the thorns and stuff.”

With trembling hands Chris accepted the rose, hoping this wasn’t another one of his dreams.

“Do you like hot chocolate?” Darren asked quietly, receiving a nod from Chris in return.

He led Chris to the booth and sat across him.

“I know you’re probably wondering what the heck’s going on, so I’ll explain.” Darren started. “I, um, I’ve wanted to talk to you for a long time.”

“A long time?” Chris asked, taking a deep breath.

“Yeah. I saw you sitting here a few weeks ago, and then I came again around the same time next day, and you were still here. So I started coming in every day. Sorry if that sounds kind of weird.”

“No. I—I was kind of doing the same thing.”

“To see me?” Darren asked, both his eyes and smile managing to light up the diner.

“Yeah.”

“Oh, good. My friends thought I was making shit up. The same cute guy that was only at this diner during certain times. So they came with me to make sure I wasn’t losing my mind.”

“You weren’t.” Chris giggled.

“Yeah. They did say I was in way over my head though.” Darren shrugged.

“Huh?”

“You know,” he said, gesturing to the rose and drinks. “hoping this would work.”

“Oh.” Chris said, suddenly realizing the purpose of everything. “It’s Valentine’s day.”

“Yeah.”

“You got me a rose on Valentine’s day.” Chris stated.

“And a hot chocolate.”

“This is a date.”

“Well, I guess. It could be if you wanted it to.” Darren said hopefully.

“Can we go on one more?” Chris asked.

“Yes. But let’s just make those ones at seven in the evening.”


End file.
